


Let Me Help You

by therestisjustconfetti



Series: I Want It All With You [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, not much plot and not sorry about it, they are so in love and so addicted to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: Jamie comes home from a busy day of delivering flowers and finds Dani alone in their bed relieving some built-up tension.(Or, Jamie interrupts Dani's alone time and decides to take over.)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: I Want It All With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043625
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much smut, but I've learned that I like writing smut. It's still soft and romantic and very much how I imagine Jamie and Dani would be in moments like this. 
> 
> I know it’s not for everyone but I hope you enjoy it! x

What a day it had been. A long and busy day, and it wasn’t even 5 pm. Jamie had spent hours whizzing back and forth between the Leafling and the homes and businesses of happy customers, delivering bouquets and arrangements for all kinds of occasions. She was thrilled to be supplying people with the fruits of their labour and she and Dani had been working so hard to bring it all to fruition. After Jamie volunteered to make the deliveries on her own, Dani had opted to spend the day in the apartment since technically the shop wasn’t officially open, it was just a pickup and drop off day. By the time Jamie pulled up outside their apartment upon the completion of the day's deliveries, she was very much looking forward to slipping into something more comfortable and settling in with Dani for the rest of the afternoon. 

When Jamie walked into the apartment, she could hear music playing from down the hall and figured Dani might be reading or taking a nap, enjoying the quiet alone time. She deserved a break, between the weight of the store and the burden of her own fears, she had been doing her best to stay above water but Jamie knew that every now and then, the woman she loved needed a little time to simply exist amongst herself and even though they were never far from one another when those moments came, Dani was grateful for the bit of space.

Today, however, today Dani had been feeling a little more tense and anxious than usual and she couldn’t find a way to settle her soul, at least not in a way she typically would. Sleep, a bath, a glass of wine - none of it worked. But when she lowered herself into the bed she shared with Jamie, she found herself thinking of the woman, as she often did, and she realized those thoughts of Jamie paired with her own hands could help her release some of that tense anxiety.

At first, it was simple, innocent. Her hand stroked her abdomen beneath the flannel shirt she was wearing, one that belonged to Jamie. The scent of of the woman filled Dani’s senses and the hand on her abdomen soon started to roam across her torso, landing on her chest. She stopped her roaming for a moment to unbutton the shirt, letting it fall to each side of her body. Her hands were soon back on her skin and she cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Leaving one hand to continue its gentle palming, the other drifts towards her waist and she slightly raises her hips off the bed in anticipation. Her mind fills with thoughts of Jamie, she can hear her voice and see her smirk, feel her hair against her skin, her lips on her neck. When Dani slips her hand under the waistband of her trousers, she’s somewhat shocked by the wetness her fingers find. But Jamie, the woman who set her whole body on fire in the most insatiable way, always left her hot and wanting. 

Jamie follows the sound of the music and walks down the hallway, expecting to find Dani sleeping peacefully under their worn quilt or with her nose buried in her favourite book. As the grew closer to the room, she could hear soft quiet moans coming from inside and it was a sound she knew well, one she had memorized.

Never once did it cross her mind that she might stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Dani pleasuring herself, lip between her teeth, hips matching the pace of the hand between her legs. But to her shock, that’s exactly what happened. Of course, she knew Dani masturbated. They both did, everyone did. But it wasn’t usually necessary given their ever growing desire for one another. They would both be able to find that satisfaction together in their bed, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, up against the front door. They had grown very comfortable with their levels of intimacy and they were very, very, good at being intimate and on a regular basis. 

She wasn’t sure what to do at first. Should she stand there and watch, let herself enjoy the scene before her - the most beautiful woman in the world touching herself in their bed? Or, was she invading a private moment, one Dani so clearly needed to allow herself to disappear into? She was torn.

“ _Jamie_ ,” Dani whispers as her fingers swirl around her clit quickly. 

Hearing her own name slip from Dani’s lips in such a desperate and breathy way did things to Jamie and she couldn’t deny or ignore the sensation she now felt between her own legs. Soon she was bringing her hand up to rest on her abdomen and licking her lips and deciding to be a bystander until her presence was realized.

Dani continues her movements, her pace quickening, her hand doing feverous work. While one hand works from her clit down to her opening and then back up, the other switches between squeezing her breasts and pinching her taut nipples as she tumbles closer and closer towards a cresting wave of pleasure.

Jamie’s breath catches in her throat in the doorway and it’s just loud enough to get Dani’s attention. She manages to blink open her eyes and notices the woman who had been consuming her thoughts standing on the threshold of their bedroom. Even though Jamie has seen her this way many times before while in bed together, Dani quickly removes the hand between her legs and reaches for the flannel shirt, wrapping it back over her torso. She feels her cheeks turn red, slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act on her own. It was the first time Jamie had walked in on her while she was in the middle of bringing herself that kind of pleasure and it suddenly made her feel quite shy.

“Don’t stop on my account, Poppins,” Jamie says with a smirk on her face. “I was enjoying the show.”

“I…” Dani tries to speak but doesn’t know what to say. 

“You were so close,” Jamie says, now deciding to approach the bed. “I could tell. The way your legs started to shake a little bit, the way your lips parted. I know you were close.”

“Sorry,” Dani says. She looks everywhere but in Jamie’s eyes. “I got carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry, love,” Jamie says, now standing right beside Dani. She can see a sheen of sweat along Dani’s collarbone and knows that it really wouldn’t have been much longer before Dani was shaking and clutching at her breasts as her orgasm hit. “Dani, it was fucking sexy.”

Dani looks back at her and their eyes lock. She finds a hunger in Jamie’s eyes, a dark lust. “I was so close,” she admits. 

“Let me help you,” Jamie says, her voice quiet and laced with desire. 

All Dani can do is swallow and nod as Jamie slowly starts to remove her own clothing. Each article falls to the ground and Jamie never tears her eyes away as she pulls down her own pants and underwear and kicks them aside. She walks around to the end of the bed and climbs upon it. Her hands reach out to Dani’s hips and she grips them then finds purchase on the clothing covering Dani’s lower half and slowly, _oh so slowly_ , drags them down her legs. Dani’s head falls back against her pillow as Jamie kneels and places her hands on each of Dani’s thighs. She delicately strokes the pale skin, her touches featherlight as they brush across the expanse of Dani’s legs. When her hands slip deeper down the inside of Dani’s thighs, drifting towards a place that had no doubt grown even wetter, Dani squirms and moves her hips to seek out some kind of friction. 

“Jamie…” she says. “Please.”

Jamie smirks and spreads Dani’s legs wider, settling herself down on the bed. At first, it’s just one finger that swipes across Dani’s bundle of nerves, still very sensitive from minutes ago when Dani had been nearing her release. Dani’s hands make their way back to her chest and when one finger turns to three, she grasps at her breasts and then her hands fall to her sides and grip the blanket. 

Jamie watches Dani’s face as she languidly explores the warmth between her legs. She studies the way Dani’s head rolls back slightly, the way she bites and then runs her tongue along her lips, the way her eyes scrunch closed even more. It was a truly alluring sight and Jamie couldn’t stop staring. She pulls her fingers away and Dani huffs at the loss of contact but not a moment later, Jamie breaths against her clit and then sucks it between her lips. She’s slow and gentle with her mouth at first but then sucks harder and Dani tightens her grip on the bed sheets before seeking out Jamie and burying her hands into her brown curls. 

“Oh god,” Dani says desperately and Jamie smiles against her. She scrapes her teeth across her centre and then changes from sucking to licking, up and down, back and forth. Dani moves her hips in unison with Jamie’s mouth and her legs start to close around her head. Jamie stops her licking and glances up at Dani whose breasts heave with every deep breath she takes. She breaths against her hot skin again and then sucks her clit into her mouth one last time as Dani’s body shakes and closes around her. Dani moans and the sound echoes through the room, it’s a sound Jamie had become addicted to. Well, if she were honest, she had become addicted to all things Dani. 

Jamie softly swipes Dani’s clit with her tongue as Dani’s body sinks back against the bed, her legs falling idly to each side of Jamie’s face.

“Okay...okay…” Dani mumbles. The words are ragged and tired and Jamie grins. She kisses her way up Dani’s body and then lowers herself on top of her, letting her thigh slip between Dani’s legs. 

Dani can feel Jamie’s own wetness against her skin and she opens her eyes and finds Jamie watching her lovingly. She cups Jamie’s face and pulls their mouths together, tasting herself on Jamie’s lips. The kiss is deep and urgent and Jamie starts to move against Dani, growing desperate for her own release. Her hips find a rhythm and she grinds herself against Dani’s thigh while mouths hungrily move against one another. A few minutes later, Jamie cries out and her body stills. She lets her head fall against Dani’s shoulder and she gently bites the skin as the aftershocks of her orgasm roll through her. 

“Blimey,” Jamie says. She lifts her head and Dani is smiling at her. 

“That was...,” Dani says. She chuckles and Jamie starts laughing with her. 

“Bloody unexpected,” Jamie adds. 

“I’m glad you came home when you did. I would have finished on my own but...wow, it’s always better with you.”

Jamie repositions herself so an elbow is propped up. She rests her head in her and gazes at Dani. “You know…” she says, letting her fingers tenderly float across Dani’s collarbone, “If you ever fancy doing that again...letting me watch you like that or you could watch me…”

“Yes,” Dani says without a second thought. 

Jamie narrows her eyes and smirks. “Thought there might be a bit of protest.”

“We can try other things if you want to, I’ve been thinking about trying...other things.”

“Oh have ya now, Poppins? Why don’t you tell me _all_ about the other things you’ve been thinking about.”

Jamie cups Dani’s face and kisses her again. She moves back on top of her and they both sink into a shared wonderment, letting time somehow fade away, leaving them with nothing but an immense feeling of love and contentment as they move against each other in the most familiar way.


End file.
